Turbomachine components, including gas turbine (GT) components experience harsh environments when in use. Such environments may cause variations in material properties of turbomachine components (e.g., buckets, nozzles, vanes or blades) which are often difficult to detect. Once such components are placed in-service, small differences in the components themselves, caused by variations in material properties, may begin to create wide variation in useful life of the components. Generally, remaining useful life (RUL) prediction models are used in order to perform scheduled replacement of turbomachine components. As a consequence, many turbomachine components are replaced long before the ends of their actual useful lives. Replacement of components based on scheduled maintenance programs is expensive, however potentially unnecessary, routine replacement may be preferential to the possibility of catastrophic failure of a turbomachine.